Un lugar en mi vida
by Mundylfary
Summary: Pequeña historia de Ban Jericho (principal) y Elaine.


**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podras tener**

**-Gabriel Garcia Marqués **

Por amor lo haces todo y Jericho no dudo en hacerlo, no podía decir que se enamoro del hombre incorrecto, tampoco que era un error. El único problema es, que era un amor unilateral.

El amaba a Elaine y no habia espacio en su corazón para nadie mas. Y a pesar de saberlo, su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo que su mente ya sabía. Y aunque la afligia, lo aceptaba.

En el fondo tenia la esperanza que seria suficiente con sus sentimientos. Pero no era así, y aunque le doliera desde lo mas profundo le agradecía a aquella mujer que conoció días atrás. Porque sabia que hacer. Su decisión estaba tomada. Fuera lo correcto o no.

Jericho caminaba por el bosque. Volviendo en sus pasos para buscar el lago que habia visto, necesitaba algo que le relajara. No tuvo que caminar demasiado lo encontró rápidamente. Se dio unos minutos dentro del agua, no podia perder mucho tiempo, sentía que Ban le dejaría si se tardaba, aunque fuese de noche. El no habia querido su compañía.

Se vistió rápidamente, estaba por irse cuando sintió una energía extraña, ella la habia sentido en todo el bosque, pero esta vez era diferente, era muy poderosa. Y aunque se puso alerta, no sentía miedo en lo absoluto.

El agua del lago comenzó a burbujear. Y una extraña niebla cubrió cerca de un metro de altura. Del centro del lago comenzó a emerger algo, la figura comenzó a tomar forma, y quedo flotando a algunos metros sobre el lago y comenzó a acercarse a la orilla, conforme se acercaba pudo observarlo portaba una capa con capucha que cubría su cara, también un vestido como el de Elaine ,en color azul.

Tomo el mango de su espada preparada a atacar. Y aquella cosa llego al final del lago.

-No temas jericho, no voy a hacerte daño- era una voz similar a la de Merlín. Su voz sumado a su atuendo le daba un aire misterioso.

-Quién eres y como me conoces- Cuestionó sin inmutarse

-Yo conozco a todos quienes rodean a los 7 pecados capitales.

Por lo tanto te conozco a ti.

-Y que es lo que quieres

-Nada aun-. Jericho se sintió más que confundida

-Hey Morgana, quita todo esto y deja el drama.

-Ban, no me molestes-. Soltó la persona con molestia y Jericho podría jurar que debajo de su capucha tendría un puchero.

-Aque vienes-. Le cuestiono Ban con molestia

-Señorita jericho, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

La mujer misteriosa, a quien ban habia llamado Morgana, desapareció.

Ese habia sido su primer encuentro con la mujer, su presencia se habia sentido durante todo su viaje. Y no sabia si Ban lo sentía o lo ignoraba .

La vez de su segundo encuentro su corazón se habia acelerado y quiso creer que Ban habia ido a buscarle aunque no fuera así.

Aquel encuentro se dio un par de días después esa ocasión le permitió ver su rostro.

Estaba sentada junto a una roca, Ban siempre era tan idiota, y le hacía enojar por esa razón cuando vio a Ban dormido por la ebriedad se habia escabullido para no discutir con él.

Cuando estuvo lejos de el se sentó y abrazo sus piernas. Un destello a su espalda la hizo levantar su cabeza y vio a aquella mujer.

-Hola nuevamente jericho

-Tu otra vez

-Jericho esta molesta por Ban-. Se sentó asu lado y deslizó su capucha Podia jurar que aquella mujer era Merlín, pero su cabello era azul mas largo y llevaba mas ropa.

-Si ya sabes, por que preguntas-. La mujer levanto los hombros restandole importancia.

-Morgana, ¿verdad?

-Si, porqué

-Creí que eras Merlín.

-Merlín- hubo un cambió en su tono de voz, que jericho no logró identificar. -¿Le has visto?

-Sólo un poco... - Contestó dudando -¿No eres ella, cierto?

-No, soy su hermana

-No sabia que tenia familia

-No lo saben muchos. De hecho creo que nadie lo sabe.

-Y tienes una razón para estar aquí.

-Me llaman de muchas maneras. Y uno de esos nombres es la bruja del destino, sabes porqué- jericho meneo la cabeza negando.

-Porque puedo ver el destino de la personas

-Y as visto el mío- habia incredulidad en su voz, pero también curiosidad.

-Parte de él...

-Y qué viste-.

-Mi don, o maldición consite en ver una parte de la vida de alguien o destino. Y no poder decirlo.

-Oh-. Había decepción en su voz.

-Pero si te puedo decir que debíamos conocernos.

-Porque

-Todo a su tiempo Jericho, todo a su tiempo...-

Y volvió a desaparecer.

Esa mujer era muy extraña el tercer encuentro no recordaba con exactitud dónde habia sido, y eso era porque su mente habia gravado otra cosa.

Pasaron la noche en el intemperie como lo hacían muy a menudo, Ban habia decidido beber más de la cuenta y aunque las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos Ban se había encargado esa noche de recordarle que no eran siquiera amigos, le habia dicho que ella solo era un estorbo.

Camino lejos de el, no sabia cuanto sólo sabia que era lo mejor en ese momento.

Y Morgana apareció mientras ella lloraba, de rabia recargada en un árbol.

Vio sus intenciones de irse pero se habia quedado con ella, le dijo que estaba ahí por algo que quería mostrarle pero podia esperar. Pero en cambio ayudó a aliviar su corazón, la puso a dormir y aunque no habia soñado nada, no estaba cansada ni triste. E incluso le habia dejado su capucha , la habia dejado bajo aquel árbol. Y ahí habia despertado.

Llegó a donde Ban estaba, se veía de mal humor y la examino.

-En donde estabas. Me he retrasado por tu culpa.

-Pudiste irte, no estás obligado a esperarme

-Cállate perico. -le arrebato la capa. -Te dije que te alejaras de mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligrosa-.

Jericho le quitó la capucha y continuó su camino

Morgana apareció nuevamente dos días después. Ban dormía pesadamente

-Te gustaría ver los mas profundos sentimientos de ban.

Lo pensó varios minutos antes de contestarle -Por supuesto

-Entonces vamos-. Morgana le tomó de la mano - Te pondré a dormir junto a ban y recuerda que tu lo aceptaste.

Se habia recostado a pocos centímetro de Ban. Morgana le había hecho tomar la mano de Ban, ella bebió algo y habia puesto algo en Ban.

Durmio al instante

Estaba en el bosque del rey hada, y a lo lejos lo vio, a Ban. El paso a través de ella como si fuera un fantasma. Lo siguió con la mirada y pudo ver a Elaine junto a el.

Jericho pudo apreciar en cada escena, en cada recuerdo. Lo unico que él quería. La queria a ella, a Elaine y eso no cambiaría.

Morgana apareció a su lado.

-El no podrá querer a nadie más, ¿cierto?- Pregunto con pesar.

-Es verdad que nunca podrá querer a alguien como quiere a Elaine , pero aun puede querer.

-Pero nunca sera tan feliz si no tiene a Elaine- Termino de aceptarlo. Se hizo un nudo en su estómago y su corazón dolió

Morgana le sonrió en un intento de consuelo.

-Quiero saber. Me aprecia aunque sea un poco.

Moragna hizo un movimiento de manos y la escena cambió. Ya no era Ban y Elaine en el bosque del rey hada.

Eran ella y Ban. Jericho pudo ver el momento en que le salvo, y ver sus emociones o un poco de ella. Solo era una buena compañía

-No pasare de una amiga-.

Morgana no contesto -No puedes decírmelo o no quieres hacerlo.

Ella despertó y miró a Ban dormido, y Morgana ya no estaba ahí.

Se sentía triste y deprimida, pero se mostraba tranquila, no quería responder las preguntas que pudiera hacer Ban.

Y así siguió fingiendo estar bien. Hasta su otro encuentro. No sabia si fue casualidad o no, pero lo había hecho. Estaba recogiendo algunas plantas y Jericho le encontró.

-Morgana

-Vaya, creo que mis habilidades empiezan a fallar

-Eh

-Que te trae por aquí, Jericho.

-Solo caminaba -. Ambas se sumieron en un gran silencio -No nos has seguido.

-Lo sé, - Jericho la miro sin decir nada.

-Has tu pregunta, Jericho.

-Cual es tu propósito

-No tengo un propósito .

Veras, merlín y yo estudiamos la Magia, y ella siempre fue mejor. Así que cuando se decidió que merlín era la mejor yo me fui y eh vivido desde entonces en los bosque , montañas. Así que si tenia alguno lo perdi.

-Ah

-Y porque conoces todo sobre los 7 pecados.

-Ah, digamos que no se mi propósito. Pero si tengo un objetivo. Luego de que se decidiera que merlín era mejor utilicé Magia prohibida. Hice daño a muchas personas y quiero redimir mis pecados.

-Así que mi objetivo es ayudar , cuidar, proteger a los 7 pecados

-Porque -.

-Porque Merlín es mi hermana. Y meliodas mi amigo.

-Conoces a Meliodas

-Fue hace tanto tiempo. Que él no ha de acordarse de mi.

-Sabes alguna manera de mantener viva a Elaine

-Ahora que su alma volvió al cuerpo- Morgana lo pensó - Hay una manera.

-Ban estaría feliz-. Elaine habia vuelto de la muerte unos días atrás y aunque todo empeoró cuando Elaine apareció. Debía ayudar a Ban.

-Es un hechizo prohibido

-Ah- Suspiro Jericho con decepción

-Para restaurar su vida, se perderán otras. Pero esas vidas deben estar dispuestas a entregarse.

-Entiendo

No supo en que momento Morgana se fue. Y sólo pudo pensar.

¿Qué tipo de almas se necesitarían.

Caminó por el bosque en su búsqueda, le había dicho como encontrarle cualfuese su decisión. Y ella estaba ahí. Sentada bajo un árbol

-Vienes mas pronto de lo que pensé

-Lo haré-. Dijo sin más

-Dame dos días. Buscare lo que necesitas

-Que necesitas-. No había parado a pensar en nada.

-Necesito, los pensamientos de los seres que le aman. Sangre de Ban y de su familia, necesitó el alma de la mujer que ama a quien ella ama. Necesito mucho poder mágico y otra alma-. Jericho parpadeo un par de veces. Intentando procesar lo dicho por Morgana.

-Jericho. Puedes conseguir la sangre de ban.

-Si.

-Y vuelvo a insistir. Ahora que sabes lo que necesito. Estas segura.

\- Sí

-Entonces , despide de quienes tu lo necesites.

Jericho había estado todo el tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos.

-La senorita Jericho, ha estado muy callada-. Comento Escanor

Elaine le hizo señas para que fuera a hablar con ella y el sólo asintió.

-Ban, sí... Nada, iré a caminar.

Ban la alcanzo en su caminata -Te ves rara perico.

-Ve con Elaine.

-Esta dormida-.

-Aun puedes estar con ella ¿no?- La había notado distante y pensativa desde un par de noches atrás.

-Si Elaine pudiera estar contigo a cambio de mi alma. Aceptarías ese trato.

-No digas estupideces

-Porque es una estupidez, crees que mi alma no vale

Ban no le contesto y ella siguió su camino.

Eso fue el motivo por cual tomo su decisión. Daría su alma para que ban fuese feliz. Era lo único que ella podía hacer.

Dijo que conseguiría la sangre, pero no seria muy fácil

Ban no había sido herido.

Y casi se cumplían los dos días.

Y fue gracias a Meliodas que lo consiguió. Se encontraron en el camino y se saludaron efusivamente. En resumen, se pusieron a jugar y término herido. No fue fácil obrenerla. Tuvo que agárrale distraído.

-Que haces perico.

-Nada

-Cada días eres mas extraña.

Esa noche Morgana llego, mientras todos dormían.

-Estas lista

-Totalmente- Jericho tenia una duda sobre aquello. Así que la exteriorioso

-Que ganas con todo esto.

-También ofreceré mi vida. Mi momento de morir a llegado

-¿Por qué?

-Si Elaine vive, Ban y King serán felices. Si King es feliz Diana también. Meliodas estará a gusto al ver a sus camaradas felices.

-Y que hay de tu hermana-.

-Ella tendrá el cuerpo que necesita. Y tal vez Escanor pueda invitarle a salir.

-Todos felices

-Todos-. Repitió Morgana

-Última petición.

-Quiero que lleven mi cuerpo a mi hermano

-Así sera.

Se acerco a los que dormían y rocío una especie de polvo sobre ellos.

-No quiero que me interrumpan.

Saco a Elaine y se internaron en el bosque. Morgana la coloco en el centro de un circulo.

-Te despediste de todos- Pregunto Morgana

-Le escribí una carta mi hermano.

Morgana coloco a Jericho junto a Elaine. Y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras. Y destellos de luz comenzó a rodearles. Jericho no pudo observar demasiado.

Pasaron varios minutos. La vida y vitalidad de Jericho iba pasando al cuerpo De Elaine. Los recuerdos de King y Ban también iban a ella.

Le dio de beber la sangre de King y ban a Elaine.

Morgana puso una sonrisa. Estaba todo hecho. Y en ese instante dejo de hacer lo que hacia. Al mismo tiempo que un hombre con ropas rojas le empujaba.

-Que hiciste.

-B...ban- Se escuchó un murmullo

\- Jericho , que has hecho.

-Lo único que podía hacer por ti.

-De que estas hablando.

Morgana se dejo caer junto Elaine. Y comenzó a examinarla.

-Ve con Elaine-. Le dijo Jericho

-Elaine esta bien-. Les dijo Morgana

-Qué lo que hiciste.

-Ya te lo dije

-Eres una estúpida.

-Por tu causa. Ban... S.. Se feliz y llevaba mi cuerpo a lionés. Con mi hermano.

-No seas estúpida, estarás bien.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi- Ban la miro a los ojos. Estos se apagaban. Ya no había vida en ellos.

-Que necesitas que haga-. Con la poca fuerza que tenia Jericho fue capaz de ruborizarse.

Y el lo entendió, pero no era fácil hacerlo

Ban solo acerco sus labios a los de ella, un primer y último beso. A acompañado de su último aliento.

-Ahora llévate a Elaine-. Le dijo morgana

-Esto es tu culpa maldita bruja.

-Lo sé, pero fue su decisión y todo sucedió como tenía que pasar

-Ahora. Lleva mi cuerpo con Merlín y el de Jericho a su hermano. Y entregarle la carta

Elaine despertó. Cuando morgaba murió. Ban estaba a su lado. Lo único que van pudo Aser fue darle un abrazo. Ya podían estar juntos. Pero a que precio

-Que ha pasado-.

-Jericho ésta muerta.

-Por qué- Los ojos de Elaine se tornaron llorosos.

-No estoy seguro- Si sabia caminar porque. Pero no iba a decírselo a Elaine. Seria como decirle por tu culpa.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí- Elaine se puso de pie.

\- Volvamos a la taberna.

En la taberna estaban todos despiertos

-Que ha pasado-. Preguntó Elizabeth.

-Merlín debe de saberlo-.

Arrojo el cuerpo de

Morgana a los pies de merlín.

-Te lo envía Morgana

Merlín se acerco hasta el cuerpo de su hermana. -Siempre fuiste una estúpida imprudente.

-Jericho- sollozo Eliane.

-Que fue lo que hizo-. Preguntó King.

-Eliane acércate- Ordenó merlín y toco su cabeza. -Un hechizo maldito y prohibido.

-¡Qué!- Grito horrorizada Elaine.

-Utilizo a Jericho para restaurar la vida de Eliane.

-Ella...- Hablo King. Pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya no es un títere de los 10 mandamientos

-Y porque es maldito- Pregunto Elizabeth con temor en su voz.

-Un alma entra al cuerpo y la otra entra al peor de los infiernos.

-Jericho...- Pregunto Elaine con dificultad.

-Jericho no. Morgana tomó ese sacrificio.

-Fueron unas estúpidas-. Concluyó Ban. Eliane le sonrió con dulzura.

Y Ban abrazo el cuerpo de Jericho con fuerza.

-Último deseó-. Preguntó Meliodas.

-Jericho quiso que le lleváramos a lionés. Con su hermanó.

-Ahora no podemos- Dijo Meliodas.

-Y Morgana lo sabia-. Continuó Merlín. -Puso un hechizo para proteger el cuerpo de Jericho durante alhunos meses.

La batalla con los mandamientos. Gloxinia y Droll

Fue un largo recorrido.

Y llevar el cuerpo de Jericho con ellos, era perturbador.

Era triste verle en aquel cuarto y que ella pareciera estar durmiendo. Pero Ban sabia que ella no dormiría así.

Entraron a lionés. Ovaciones y gritos se escuchaban. No es como si hubiese sido algo que celebrar. Habían perdido a varias personas. A Jericho y a el capitán

Ban cargaba el cuerpo de Jericho y aun lado caminaba Elaine.

Ban busco con la mirada a el hermano de Jericho

El hombre, un caballero sacro de lionés llego hasta ellos, se dejo caer frente a Ban y tomo el cuerpo de su hermana. Rompió en llanto.

Elaine le tendió la carta.

Que hacer en esa situación. El hermano de Jericho se la llevo.

Su hermana le explicó todo en aquella carta, y aunque Jericho le pidió no odiar a Ban, era imposible. Su hermanita se sacrifico por el hombre qué amaba, y el era feliz. Pero ¿Dónde quedaba su hermana?

Ella ya no podia ser feliz.

El entierro de Jericho había sido tres días atrás. Y solo se había sumido en el dolor y el alcohol.

Qué era su vida sin su hermanita.

Salio de su casa en la noche y camino hacia el sepulcro de su hermana. Y ahí le vio. A Ban, el maldito por el qué murió su hermana.

El maldito estaba dando una rosa y metros mas allá estaba aquella chiquilla a la que su hermana le dio su vida.

Tomo a Ban por su chaqueta y lo arrojo lejos.

-Lárgate de aquí maldito. No te quiero cerca de ella.

-Cálmate-. Pidió Ban.

-Vete-. Desempuño su espada y la enterró en Ban

-¿Te hace sentir mejor?

-No, porque estas aquí y ella no volverá. No estaré mejor hasta saber qué estas muerto... No estaré mejor porque tu eres feliz y ella no tendrá la oportunidad de serlo nunca. Clavo una y otra vez su espada en el cuerpo de Ban. Mientras Elaine observaba con desesperación. Pero Ban le pidió no meterse.

Una especie de campo los separó y apareció merlín.

-Que haces aquí-. Cuestiono Ban con fastidio.

-Vine a cumplir el último deseo de Morgana.

-Y cuál fue. Y por qué hasta ahora

-Por que esperaba que no fuese necesario.

-Por qué

-Porque el alma de Morgana ya es castigada. Y si merlín lo hace su alma sufrirá más- dijo King

-Y aun así lo harás-. Cuestiono Elaine.

-Sí

-King trae a Elaine- Elaine se acerco por su cuenta. -Ban, aléjate un poco.

-¿Qué le harás?

-Nada malo.

Una luz rodeo a Elaine y luego calló a los brazos de Ban.

Una pequeño esfera salio del cuerpo de Elaine.

-Qué haces merlín-. Preguntó King

-Estará bien.

La esfera tomo la forma de Jericho.

-Jericho... Sollozo su hermano

-No lloriquees- Le dijo con burla.

King tomo a su hermana y le indicó a Ban que se acercara. King, Diane, nos darían privacidad

-Hermano- el hermano de Jericho trato de agarraría pero solo la traspaso. -Hermano, no puedes tocarme, pero ahora puedes verme. No tengo un cuerpo físico.

-¿Porque fuiste tan estúpida? ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Lo he explicado en mi carta

-Fuiste una estúpida. Solo pensaste en el y ella. No pensaste en ti, ni en mi. Porque no puedes ser egoísta. Te rendiste fácil y siempre luchabas por lo que querías.

Jericho se coloco a su altura.

-No creo que fuese una estupidez, fue lo correcto.

-Debiste luchar.

-Uno Guerrero debe saber cuando luchar y en que momento retirarse. Y esa fue mi retirada, no fui derrotada.

-Y qué hay de mi.

-Sigue tu camino, Gustaf. Has lo que sea necesario para seguir adelante, incluso si debes olvidarme. Hazlo. Y si sigues lloriqueando. Merlín tiene mi permiso para golpearte. Y te lo suplico, no los odies. Mi espirito, vitalidad y parte de mi alma vive dentro de Elaine. Y tu odio nos lastima. Me lastima.

-Cómo puedes pedirme aquello.

-No te pediría nada que no pudieras hacer. Cuídate hermano.

-Jericho...- le hablo Ban.

-Necesitaba morir para que dijeras bien mi nombre.

-No... Pero me gusta mas perico.

-Ya me había despedido de ti Ban. Así que, no tengo nada mas que decirte.

-En serió

-Que esperas oír.

-No lo sé

-Ban, esta sera la última vez que nos veamos. Porque tu eres inmortal y bueno... No nos veremos ni siquiera en el otro lado.

-Volverás alguna vez.

-Ni en esta, ni en otra vida viví mucho. Y tampoco tuve una familia, así que no creo volver. Ya tuve suficiente de vidas en soledad.

-Pero puedes cambiarlo.

-No creo que sea así. Y ya no quiero intentarlo. Así que adiós Ban. Además, una parte de mi vivirá en Elaine.

Así que no te sorprendes si un dia te da una lección.

Jericho comemzo a volver a aquella esfera de luz. - Y por cierto, tu padre te envía saludos. Volvió a el cuerpo de Elaine

Ella comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-Ban- Le llamo desorientada

-Vamos Elaine. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

El hermano de Jericho los observo irse a todos. Siempre te recordare y extrañaré. Hermanita - dijo su hermano, colocando la rosa que Ban Habia dejado.

-Gracias por todo Jericho- fue el último pensamiento de ban y Elaine antes de abandonar aquel lugar. -Siempre tendrás Un lugar en mi vida.

**_FIN_**

Esta es la primera historia que subo de este anime. No es la mejor historia, dado que no soy fan de la pareja Elaine X Ban. Me gusta más Jericho X Ban. Pero quería intentar algo dónde Ban y Elaine se quedarán juntos. Y experimentar un poco como hubiese sido si Gustaf estuviese vivo en lugar de Jericho. Y que quede claro que deteste matar a Jericho.

Espero que les guste. Comenten si les gusto o no.


End file.
